Fallen: angels in love
by blooddupre'swife123
Summary: mikan price always knew she wasn't a normal child now 16 she starts remembering her different lives all in which she dies or gets killed she starts dreaming about a boy with raven hair crimsoneyes and matching ravenwings she enters a school for all supernatural and bibliadical beings where her and her love from her past meet again his name is natsume grigori hyuga anmd he is a dem


Fallen: Angels in Love

chapter 1 sword and cross the entrance exam's

my name is Mikan price sakura and i have seen the Shadows my whole life . they seem to be everywhere i go , and today will be no different or so i thought . as i get up i see him he stands right under my window .

He see's me looking at him and shrugs looking up directly at my window and then smiles when he see's me looking down at him then the strangest thing happens he grows a pair of beautiful black wing's i gasp realizing what he most likely is . i open my window and shout out to him " you , your him the black winged angel child from my dreams!" aren't you ?" he flies up to my window and climbs over the rail and walks toward me . Mikan price sakura ? is it really you ? but i watched him kill you , how are you here at my school ? i started yesterday , and do i know you ? he look's at me crestfallen and heartbroken .So you were reborn it seem's he really likes torturing me his own twin brother ! i hate him ! taking you away just to give you back and kill you off all over again with me present why ruka why torture me so ? i look at him and ask did i know you before i turned 10yes he whispers then his head shoots up and he stare 's directly at me ! thought so ! your natsume grigori hyuga and you are ruka grigori nogi hyuga's twin brother, you have two older brothers Cameron grigori and daniel grigori daniel is married to my older sister lucinda price who was reborn over and over for the last 7 thousand years i am an angel and you are half angel half demon am i right ? i may be reborn but i have many of my memories including all my death's some by accident other by ruka himself! so natsume calm down i'm still an angel and it seem's i may also have a alice this time around ! natsume oh natsume how i feel like i might wake up at any moment i never got to tell you how i felt ! then tell me now mikan while i'm still by your side . i loved you still do and always will for eternity i love you natsume grigori hyuga and i love you too mikan price sakura

Fallen: Angels in Love

chapter 1 sword and cross the entrance exam's

my name is Mikan price sakura and i have seen the Shadows my whole life . they seem to be everywhere i go , and today will be no different or so i thought . as i get up i see him he stands right under my window .

He see's me looking at him and shrugs looking up directly at my window and then smiles when he see's me looking down at him then the strangest thing happens he grows a pair of beautiful black wing's i gasp realizing what he most likely is . i open my window and shout out to him " you , your him the black winged angel child from my dreams!" aren't you ?" he flies up to my window and climbs over the rail and walks toward me . Mikan price sakura ? is it really you ? but i watched him kill you , how are you here at my school ? i started yesterday , and do i know you ? he look's at me crestfallen and heartbroken .So you were reborn it seem's he really likes torturing me his own twin brother ! i hate him ! taking you away just to give you back and kill you off all over again with me present why ruka why torture me so ? i look at him and ask did i know you before i turned 10yes he whispers then his head shoots up and he stare 's directly at me ! thought so ! your natsume grigori hyuga and you are ruka grigori nogi hyuga's twin brother, you have two older brothers Cameron grigori and daniel grigori daniel is married to my older sister lucinda price who was reborn over and over for the last 7 thousand years i am an angel and you are half angel half demon am i right ? i may be reborn but i have many of my memories including all my death's some by accident other by ruka himself! so natsume calm down i'm still an angel and it seem's i may also have a alice this time around ! natsume oh natsume how i feel like i might wake up at any moment i never got to tell you how i felt ! then tell me now mikan while i'm still by your side . i loved you still do and always will for eternity i love you natsume grigori hyuga and i love you too mikan price sakura

Fallen: Angels in Love

chapter 1 sword and cross the entrance exam's

my name is Mikan price sakura and i have seen the Shadows my whole life . they seem to be everywhere i go , and today will be no different or so i thought . as i get up i see him he stands right under my window .

He see's me looking at him and shrugs looking up directly at my window and then smiles when he see's me looking down at him then the strangest thing happens he grows a pair of beautiful black wing's i gasp realizing what he most likely is . i open my window and shout out to him " you , your him the black winged angel child from my dreams!" aren't you ?" he flies up to my window and climbs over the rail and walks toward me . Mikan price sakura ? is it really you ? but i watched him kill you , how are you here at my school ? i started yesterday , and do i know you ? he look's at me crestfallen and heartbroken .So you were reborn it seem's he really likes torturing me his own twin brother ! i hate him ! taking you away just to give you back and kill you off all over again with me present why ruka why torture me so ? i look at him and ask did i know you before i turned 10yes he whispers then his head shoots up and he stare 's directly at me ! thought so ! your natsume grigori hyuga and you are ruka grigori nogi hyuga's twin brother, you have two older brothers Cameron grigori and daniel grigori daniel is married to my older sister lucinda price who was reborn over and over for the last 7 thousand years i am an angel and you are half angel half demon am i right ? i may be reborn but i have many of my memories including all my death's some by accident other by ruka himself! so natsume calm down i'm still an angel and it seem's i may also have a alice this time around ! natsume oh natsume how i feel like i might wake up at any moment i never got to tell you how i felt ! then tell me now mikan while i'm still by your side . i loved you still do and always will for eternity i love you natsume grigori hyuga and i love you too mikan price sakura and i akways will even if you didn't remember now let go see my older brother daniuel


End file.
